I will Find my Love
by Cassie Bella
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends for as long as they can remember. When they realize ther is more they decide to investigate these feelings.But then something goes horribly wrong. Will all turn out well? All are human. First Fanfiction. Rated T .
1. You love me?

_**I will Find my Love Chapter 1 You love me?**_

_I hope you all like the first chapter of my __first fan fiction__. You don't find out the main plot of the story until like the fourth chapter. But hang in there. Hope you like it. Got plenty more coming on the way. Sorry for any spelling or grammar problems I and my spell check missed._

_Cassie/Bella 3_

Bella's POV:

I turned my head to look at Edward. His bronze hair was very disheveled. I mean it was even more of a mess then it usually was. Edward hasn't changed much over the years that I've known him. Well sure I mean he has gotten older. His jaw has squared out, his neck thickened, and he lot all of his childish roundness. But he still looked a lot like he did the first I met him. I can still remember like it was yesterday. I was finally turning seven years old. Me, my mother Renee, and my father Charlie had just moved to a small rainy town called Forks. We had decided that since we weren't unpacked and organized that we wouldn't celebrate my birthday at home. So they decided to take me to build a bear then out to dinner. I was having a ball and enjoying myself in build a bear very much. Then I saw my mom leaving the shop. Being as young as I was I freaked out. I dropped my bear an ran after her. I ran after her for a very long time till we were far away from build a bear. I finally caught her and rapped my arms around her legs. My mommy looked down at me. But she wasn't smiling she usually does. She was frowning. My mother looked like she was about to scream at me so I let go. That was when I realized that this women was not Renee. I just stood there wide eyed like a dear in headlights. The realization kicked I was a small seven year old girl all alone in a very crowded mall. I sat down on a bench and began to cry. I soon felt someone's arm rap around shoulder. It didn't feel like and adults arm not it was much to small. I looked up to see who it was. And there sitting next to me was the most beautiful little boy I have ever seen. He had gorgeous green eyes staring at me full of concern. Messy bronze hair. And when he saw I was staring at him the most beautiful crooked smile spread across his face. He then took his free hand and wiped away my tears. I smiled back at him.

"Hi I'm Edward." he said still looking at me with concern.

"Hi" I sniffled "I'm Bella."

"Bella that is a very pretty name." Edward breathed.

"So Bella what's wrong?" he asked suddenly looking troubled.

I managed sniffle out my story without crying. Edward just nodded. He truly looked like he felt sorry for me. Just the thought that this strange beautiful boy cared sent butterflies through my stomach.

"Oh no"he murmured.

"What?"I asked. But before he could answer a very worried looking women came running up to us. She began to lecture Edward about how running off was not a good idea. She finally noticed me after about a minute of her lecturing. I just looked at her and smiled shyly.

"Mommy this Bella...Bella this is my mommy but you can call her Esme." he introduced us.

"Hi." was all I could manage.

Me and Edward quickly told her the story of how I became lost. Esme soon became almost as concerned as Edward was for me. The three of then decided that we would set off together to find my parents. The whole time we bustled through the mall looking for my mom Edward held my hand. After about and hour we finally found my parents. Renee, Esme, and Charlie all began to talk. Me and Edward became bored so we occupied ourselves by playing games.

"Edward" Esme's soft voice rang out."It's time to go home."

"NO!!" Me and Edward both shouted at the same time.

We both became fussy and the parents explained that they had exchanged numbers and we would have a play date soon. And sure enough we did. Are play dates became more frequent and me and Edward became best friends. We are seventeen now. We have been through almost everything together. When my parents split and my mom left Edward was there for me. When his mom Esme and his dad Carlisle began adopting more kids I was there for him. But soon his family was my family and my family was his family.

His family was great Alice his and my favorite out of all his brothers and sisters was great. She was the only true girlfriend I had. When I started pmsing every month thats who Edward passed me off to. When a guy broke with me Edward bashed his face in and Alice comforted me.

His and my second favorite was Emmet. Emmet was big burly and he was like the big brother I never had. Everyone loved because of his sense of humor. He made everything funny. He messed up a lot to which was even funnier.

Of course then there was Jasper very shy. And Rosalie god she was a bitch. But I loved her and she was unbelievably beautiful.

"Bells wake uppppppp. BELLS!"

I sat straight up on the coach. I looked around to see the faces of the Cullens staring at me with pure curiosity in there eyes. I began to giggle uncontrollably. But the look didn't leave there eyes.

"What?" I demanded.

"Bella you were talking in your sleep again." Edward stated like it was obvious.

"Ok Eddie no big deal I talk in my sleep all the time."I said. I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for. He didn't get mad like he usually does when I call him Eddie. He still had that look of curisosity in his eyes. They all did.

"What did I say?"I asked now becoming very nervous.

"I'm not sure you want to know." Alice said looking nervous as well.

"WHAT!?!?" I yelled now I was getting pissed.

They all paused for a long time and then they looked at Edward . I heard him let out a small sigh.

I studied his features. Still the same Edward. Beautifully untidy bronze hair. The crooked smile was on his face now. His gorgeous green eyes brought me back to reality. They always showed his emotions. And in his eyes I read giddy, uncertain, surprised, and most of all he was nervous. I then focused all my attention on what my beautiful best friend was about to say.

"Um...Bella." he said sounding uncertain.

"Yes Eddie."

"You said you loved me."

All of a sudden I couldn't breath I've ruined everything I have with him. He now knows my deepest and darkest secret. Will he still want to be my friend? Does he feel the same way? Will my love frighten him. What I am I going to do? Most of all what have I done?

_I hope you guys liked it_. _My first try writing anything ever. Even in school. We don't write in school. Don't be to harsh. REVIEW!!! Review and you get the next chapter. _

_Cassie/Bella 3_


	2. Why is my Angel Crying?

_**I will Find my Love Chapter 2 Why is my Angel crying?**_

_Ok here's the second chapter hope you like it!! Thanks for the reviews got like tons yayzers!! Look out for new stories by me that I will be putting up soon. Here you go be ready for gooey lovey doveyness this chapter. Not much but a little._

_Cassie/ Bella 3_

_Recap:_

"_You said you loved me." He said._

_All of a sudden I couldn't breathe I've ruined everything I have with him. He now knows my deepest and darkest secret. Will he still want to be my friend? Does he feel the same way? Will my love frighten him? What I am I going to do? Most of all what have I done?_

Bella's POV:

We all sat there in silence for a few moments. Why had I chosen last night to have a movie night with Emmet, Alice, and Edward? I mean don't get me wrong we had a great time. Watching movies with Emmett is always fun. He always gets angry when the main character makes the same stupid mistake over and over again. But if I had been at home when I said I loved him in my sleep he would have never found out. I soon felt warmth in my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. This isn't good what am I supposed to say.

"Dammit Bella!!" Emmet yelled trying very hard to hold back a laugh.

Alice giggled pulled herself together and then yelled. "Yeah Bella do you love Edward or what?!?!"

Several more shouts came from the rest of the Cullen family. While all the shouts and accusations were coming at me Edward was smiling my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't help but blush and look away. And then when the shouting finally died down Edward looks at me and smiled.

He whispered something to his family. I began to get very paranoid. Did he not feel the same way? Was he trying to figure out how to let me down easy? My head began to swim and my breathing became short. Edward finally turned to look at me but the darkness was already closing in.

"Bella?" he said that was the last thing I heard before I went into total darkness.

I opened my eyes to a brightly lit room. It burned my eyes. I quickly shut them and waited. My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I sat up to look around. The room was pink. To pink. It almost made me sick. Then I recognized it. It wasn't a room. It was Alice's closet. Then I saw her. She was standing in a corner looking at three outfits. I suppose she was trying to pick out an outfit for a date with Jasper tonight. But the clothes look just a little to big for her.

" Oh Bella your awake!" she exclaimed as she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Which one do you like better?" She asked pointing to the three outfits. " I think this one will go better with your eyes..."

"What ? Wait my eyes. Alice what are you talking about?" I interrupted.

"Silly Bella. I'm picking you out and outfit for your date with Edward." She stated as if I should have known all along.

"My date with who?" I asked not believing that she said Edward.

"Edward silly who else. I mean you did confess your love for him this morning so I thought..." I didn't listen anymore after that. For I had just remembered what had happened before I blacked out. I had said that I loved Edward. They had started whispering then I blacked out. And know am I going on a date with Edward.

"Bella?" Alice said "So which one?" again asking about the outfits

"I don't know Alice pick your favorite." I said becoming slightly annoyed. I just knew my date with Edward was going to be awkward. I was already starting to dread it.

"I think I'll go with the blue one. Blue is Edward's favorite color on you." she said.

"Since when?" I asked. I didn't remember him ever saying blue was his favorite color on me.

"Did Esme never tell you?" She asked looking confused.

"Tell me what?" Now I was getting annoyed. I don't like it when people don't tell me things.

"Ok well the first time Edward saw you he said 'Mommy look at that beautiful angel. Doesn't that blue make her look so pretty. Mommy why is the angel crying?' Or something like that. And besides he said he loves it in his diary." Alice said laughing.

I just sat there. Edward had loved me from the beginning. He had always thought I was beautiful. He thought of me as and angel. I began to cry tears of joy. Then I noticed Alice wasn't with me anymore. Than I heard a beautiful velvet voice.

"Why is my Angel crying?"

_Here you go hope you guys liked it. Reviews are like sugar. And sugar fuels me to write more so review. I totally redid this chapter. They went to a club before. But everything just went to fast. It was bad. I hope this one is better. I made my poor sister read it every time I changed something. I worked hard next one coming soon._

_Cassie/Bella 3_


	3. Mike Schmike

**I will Find my Love Chapter 3 Mike Schmike**

_I worked very hard on this chapter. I redid this one too. This is Bella and Edward's date. Some lovey doveyness yay!! This chapter is dedicated to my dad. Because he always calls mike newton mike schmike. So her you go dad!_

_Oh and thanks for the reviews they really make me feel good._

_Cassie/Bella_

_Recap:_

_Edward had loved me from the beginning. He had always thought I was beautiful. He thought of me as and angel. I began to cry tears of joy. Then I noticed Alice wasn't with me anymore. Than I heard a beautiful velvet voice._

"_Why is my Angel crying?"_

Bella's POV:

I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me eyes filled with concern. I then remembered that he had just asked me a question. Why was I crying.

"You love me and I love you." I said with tears of joy streaming down my face.

"Yes you silly beautiful girl I love you very much." he said letting out a small laugh and wiping my tears away.

"Edward am I really your Angel?" I asked.

"Yes you are my angel. You are the most beautiful angel." He said smiling.

He looked into my eyes. I could tell he was hesitating. But why? He began to lean farther forward. He whispered he loved me. It sent butterflies through my stomach and electricity through my body. He closed the small space between us and pressed his lips to mine. At first the kiss was small and sweet. Until it began to build up and become more passionate until My tongue was tracing his perfectly shaped bottom lip. I quickly moved my self on to his lap and rapped my legs around his waist with out breaking the kiss.

I truly did love him With all of my heart. When we finally broke apart he smiled a big goofy grin. He grabbed the blue outfit Alice picked out and handed it to me.

"Go get dressed and meet me downstairs its time for our date." he whispered in my ear. More butterflies began to flutter in my stomach.

"Ok" I managed to breath.

I ran into Alice's bathroom to find her sitting there waiting. She smiled and told me to sit down. That's when I noticed all the makeup. I groaned.

"Alice is this really necessary." I groaned again.

"Yes Bella its you and Edward's first date and I want you to look beautiful." Alice said cheerfully. I groaned one more time but sat down none the less. To my surprise it only took her ten minutes for my make up, hair, and outfit.

I was quiet impressed. It usually took Alice about an hour. Maybe she was just anxious to get me out with Edward.

Alice pushed and shoved me down the stairs and out the front door. I saw Edwards Volvo out front. I didn't know if he was in it or if he was going to meet me there. But the next thing I knew me and Edward were seated next to each other.

"You look beautiful." Edward said staring intently into my eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered. He always seems to get me blushing. The drive was silent but not uncomfortable. He had one hand on the wheel the other stroking and holding my hand.

We finally pulled up to a small restaurant in Port Angeles called La Bella Italian. Edward stepped out of the car. He gracefully made his way to my door, opened it, and helped me out like a good gentlemen should. But that's what Edward was a gentlemen.

We walked into the restaurant hand in hand. A small, perky, blonde greeted us. I noticed she was watching Edward, presumably checking him out. But then I saw her face fall as he leaned over and kissed me before we sat down.

"So what do you want to eat?" she asked now becoming just plain obnoxious. I could see why she was so annoyed. How could someone as plain as me be loved by someone as beautiful as Edward. He put our orders in because being my best friend he knew exactly what I liked.

"So," Edward said turning to me putting on his dazzling crooked smile. "Your in love with me."

I gulped I was really hoping to save until after I ate. He still could turn me down. And I didn't feel like going home on an empty stomach.

"Yes Edward, I'm very much in love with. I always have been." I said with a smile.

"Good," Edward said smiling to. "because I'm very much in love with you. Always have been."

I hadn't noticed but we were leaning towards each other now. Only inches between our faces. Before my brain could process another thought Edward had closed the space between us with a kiss. At first the kiss was soft and sweet just as before. But then again just as before it became more eager. My tongue was soon tracing his perfect angular bottom lip. I knew we were enjoying ourselves way to much.

Then I heard someone clear there throat. I turned to see our waitress standing with our food looking disgusted.

"Here's your food." she said in a nasally voice.

Before I could even start eating someone else cleared there throat. It was Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike." I said a little surprised to see him here without a date. But then I remembered I was his date. Friday at school I promised I would meet him here tonight everything had changed from Friday to today though. O had to get rid of him.

"Ok I'm ready for our date. I was just hanging out with Edward till you showed up. I'll meet you outside for a romantic walk since I already ate." I said trying to sound flirtatious. Apparently it worked.

"Ok ." he said sounding eager. He walked out side without another word.

"Let's go to the beach." I said.

"But what about Mike?" Edward asked.

"Mike Schmike." I said.

And without another word we dashed out the door.


	4. Love and Lust

**I will Find my Love** **Chapter 4 Love and Lust**

_Hello everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I might start working on another story since my AIM one sucks!! So I'm deleting it and starting to write another one. Don't worry I'm still going to write this one. So here. The last was bad it had many spelling and grammar mistakes_. _I hope I did better this time._

_Cassie/Bella_

_Recap:_

"_Let's go to the beach." I said._

"_But what about Mike?" Edward asked._

"_Mike Schmike." I said._

_And without another word we dashed out the door._

Bella's POV:

Once we got out the door we ran past a shocked looking Mike.

"Bella!" Mike called. "Bella where are you going."

Edward and I laughed an continued running towards his Volvo. I sat myself in the leather seat. I hadn't realized I was drenched from the rain till I sat down and Edward and I heard slips and slides from our clothing. The slippery, wet noises just cause us to laugh even more. I didn't tell him which section of the beach to head to. But I think he knew which one. When we were little when we needed alone time we asked our parents to drive out to Port Angeles. They drop us off at a secluded and peaceful part of the beach that was surrounded and protected by dunes. This was not the kind of beach you saw on TV. It rained here often and it was never warm.

He pulled up to our usual parking place. He walk to our beach was short and peaceful. We didn't talk but the silence was comforting. We just walked hand in hand till we got to the dunes. We were both dressed nicely but we didn't care. We crawled up the dunes and down to the other side. I hadn't noticed but he had been carrying a large blanket. He spread it out and sat down.

I just stood there with my mouth hung open and stared. He was so sweet and beautiful. He looked like a Greek god sitting on the sandy blanket. Even in the rain. I finally noticed him patting his thighs motioning me to come sit on his lap. I quickly stumbled over to the blanket and situated myself on his lap. I nuzzled my head on his warm, muscular chest.

"Have you ever watched the sunset on the beach?" he asked. I had just realized I hadn't. We had always been forced to leave way before sunset. I hadn't noticed but we had been sitting there for a while and the rain ad stopped. I could see the sky perfectly now. I shook my head no. He must thought I was mentally retarded. It took me long enough to answer.

I felt his body shake with laughter. But I couldn't hear it. I was completely content with listening to his heart beat and his perfect even breathing. How could someone so perfect be real.

"The sunset is starting." Edward said breaking me out of my daze. I slowly looked up.

"It's beautiful.' I breathed. It truly was beautiful. A vast amount of warm comforting colors cast across the sky.

" Not a beautiful as you.' he whispered. I felt my face getting warm.

"Your so cute when you blush." he said. Then I realized I hadn't told him exactly and right out how I felt. I knew I had to do it now. Even if it made me blush more.

" I love you Edward." I said nervously.

" I love you to Bella." Edward breathed. The next thing I know Edward is on top of me and we are in full on make out mode. (A.n. tehe make out mode is fun to say.) After a few minutes we separate.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. I smiled. We hurriedly grabbed all our things and ran to his car.

_There you go love and lust. Don't get all 'Edward wouldn't do that" on me. He is a human in this story. A hormonal teenage human boy. Edwards going to be a little different. I hope you liked it though. My sister stole the computer and or satellite died at my grandpa's house. So I had nothing to do so I wrote this on a piece of paper. REVIEW!!_

_Cassie/Bella_


	5. Rejection Hurts

**I will Find my Love Chapter 5 Rejection Hurts**

_Ok this is where the story start coming into the title and summary. Ok I know Bella overreacts here. But I need her to in order for the story to work._

_Cassie/Bella_

_Recap:_

" _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. I smiled. We hurriedly grabbed all our things and ran to his car._

Bella's POV:

I woke up the next morning in my own bed all by myself. How had this happened? But then I remembered what happened last night.

_Edward gently slipped my bra straps down my shoulders. Everything else was ready. I was so excited and nervous at the same time. _

" _Bella I can't do this." Edward said._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_We're going to fast_._" he said sounding guilty_. _"Bella I don't want to take away your virtue. I can't do this." He got up redressed himself and offered to drive me home. I accepted. I was numb and didn't notice that I was falling more then usual. _

_The drive to my house was silent but I didn't care. I could only feel the tears of rejection threatening to blow my cover. Before long we were at my house._

" _Bella we're here. Listen, Bella I love you." he said._

" _Love you too." I mumbled._

"_Maybe we can try some other time." Edward said sincerely. But I didn't care. I only cared about getting out of the car before the water works started._

_I hopped out and ran to my room. I said hi to Charlie. But no one answered. He must be asleep. I ran to my room and fell down on my bed and rapped myself up in the covers. How could Edward do this to me? How could he reject me I thought he loved me. I cried and sobbed myself to sleep._

The pain and sadness came crashing down on me as I remembered what happened. I checked my cell phone for any messages. There were twelve. All from Edward. Gosh stupid boy its only... Oh my Carlisle it was 3:00 p.m. Edward must be worried sick. I grabbed and quickly dialed his number. It rang once before he answered.

" Bella! Oh Bella I was so worried are you ok listen I'm sorry about last night." he said sounding worried.

Last night I thought. I dropped the phone tears we streaming down my face now. I could here Edward muffled voice calling my name into the phone. I picked it back up.

"Edward I have to go." I said weakly.

" But Bella you just called me and..." but before he could finish I hung up. I grabbed the nearest suit case and began to pack it. I don't know why. But I thought if I left everything would be better.

I picked up my phone again and this time dialed Alice.

" Bella! Bella why did you hang up on my brother he is worried sick about you!" Alice yelled into the phone.

"Alice I need to get away." I said through tears.

" Oh no Bella...Bella hun what's wrong?" Alice asked worriedly.

" Rejection hurts!" I sobbed out. Then all I could here on the other end of the line was Alice yelling at Edward about something and a lot o crashing.

" Don't worry Bella I'll be there soon." Alice's voice chimed. Then I heard more yelling and the line went dead. Within in five minutes my door bell rang. I ran down suit case in hand. To find Alice standing there.

"Hey Bella!! Let's have a girls weekend out." She said excitedly. I smiled through my tears. Then I saw Rose waving at me from the car. I loved these girls. Then I heard a loud screeching noise.

" Quick Bella! Get in the car!!" Alice and Rose both yelled.

But me being a klutz fell a lot. I finally looked up from the ground with more tears streaming down my face to see Edward hopping out from the Volvo and running towards me. He pulled me onto his lap and held me. I cried onto his shoulder for what felt like forever. I was so comfortable there. But then I remembered that he was the reason I was crying.

" Edward I'm sorry. I love you. But I have to get away for the weekend." I said.

"Fine." he sighed. " Alice where you taking her." he demanded.

" No Edward I'm not telling you. I don't want you coming to look for her." Alice insisted.

" Bella don't go stay here we can work it out." Edward begged.

" Edward I'll only be gone for one weekend. And besides rejection hurts. You should see how it feels." I said beginning to cry again. I gave him one last kiss and I thought I felt a tear on his face. I wiped it away.

" I love you Edward but I need a break." I whispered.

" I love you to. Promise to call every night." he demanded.

" I promise." I said and gave him one last peck before I ran to the car. We drove away leaving a very sad Edward behind.


	6. Where are we going? And Breath Me

**I will Find my Love Chapter 6 Where are going? And Breath Me**

_**Hey guys!! Thanks for reviewing. I am currently sick. So I don't know you might get the next chapter tomorrow! Yay! Maybe just maybe. Depends on how bored I am. Ok I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know poor Eddie. Ok chill ladies. Edward and Bella will be fine soon. Shes going to call him every night. Enjoy!**_

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_I keep forgeting to put these. I do not own Twilight. Unfortunately Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind these little peoples not me. Yes Cassie does not own them. I also don't own the song Breath Me by Sia._**

_R__ecap:_

" _I love you Edward but I need a break." I whispered._

" _I love you to. Promise to call every night." he demanded._

" _I promise." I said and gave him one last peck before I ran to the car. We drove away leaving a very sad Edward behind._

Bella's POV:

As we drove away I watched his face. Why was I hurting Edward. No! No Bella! Stop! I refuse to feel guilty. You are going to enjoy these few days with your best friends. But Edward! How could I leave him with so much pain! I had to look at away. I curled up into a fetal position in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. Why did love hurt so much? I couldn't concentrate on anything but the sobs ripping from my chest.

" Bella. Bella calm down. Rose. Rose! Where's the CD?" Alice exclaimed. "Here Bella we are going to play one of your favorite songs." I perked up a little bit but not much. I watched as Alice put a pink CD that had writing that said '_For My Bella'_ . I almost cried even more. Edward must have made that for me. Then I heard my favorite song come through the speakers.

_Help I have done it again._

_I have been here many times before._

_I hurt myself again today._

_And the worst part is there no one else to be my friend._

_Hold me wrap me up._

_Unfold me I am small._

_And warm me up._

_And Breath Me!_

I gasped for breath. This was my favorite song. Breath Me by Sia. I cried even more.

" Oh crap Rose OH NO BELLA WHAT'S WRONG!?" Now Alice was just overreacting. But I didn't care I was to busy listening to the song. This song was perfect for how I was feeling right now.

_Ouch I have lost myself again. _

_I have lost myself and I am no where to be found._

_I think that I might break._

_I have lost myself again and I feel that I am safe._

_Be my friend._

_Hold me wrap me up._

_Unfold me I am small._

_And warm me up._

_And Breath Me._

But then I launched myself forward to turn it off. I couldn't listen to it anymore.

"Alice calm down don't freak out I'm fine." I said trying to sound reassuring . "But that song was to much for me. Do you mind if we just talk."

"Ok!' Alice said cheerfully.

We began to just talk about mindless things. Who was dating who. What we wanted our prom dress to look like. Celebrity gossip. Things that I normally groaned about when they brought it up. But I was welcoming anything that would keep my mind off that song...or Edward. About and hour later our eyes all began to droop.

"Don't worry we will be there soon." Rose yawned.

That's when it dawned on me. We were in the car. On a road trip. And I had no idea where we were going. This frightened me. What if I need Edward. He wouldn't know where to find me. Oh well. I would be calling him every night like I promised. But I had a right to know where the were taking me.

" Alice. Rose. Where are you taking me?" I asked becoming frightened as devious smiles played across there faces.

" This city of lights!" Alice chirped.

"Vegas Baby!!" Rose yelled.

" Oh crap. Why!? Why Vegas?!" I asked becoming angry and nervous very fast.

" Calm down Bella. Nothings going to happen to you. We're just going to have a little fun ok. Go clubbing, gamble, party, and best of all shop!" Alice blurted and rambled like this for what felt like in hour. I liked at the clock. Holy Crow she had only been talking for one minute. This was going to be a long drive. My eyes were drooping even more now. Then it went black. I was in my own little dream land. It was me and Edward's wedding day. Wait what? Edward never even proposed. But then I was woken up by an anxious voice.

"Bella... Bella guess what? Bellllllaaaaa we are here sleepy head!" Rose said.

I opened my eyes to see lights. Oh my gosh. Holy Crow. Lots of lights. They don't call it the city of lights for nothing. I began to get excited. I was in Vegas. With my two best girlfriends. And no parents. YES!

" Vegas baby!" I yelled. And the car accelerated.

**_Ok did you like? If you did tell me in a review! Ok go go go! But read this first. Next Chapter is Edward's POV of the rejection. If I got the lyrics for Breath Me wrong I apologise. I can't understand what shes saying. And I'm to lazy to look it up. shrugs It's a beautiful song though. If you've never heard it go listen to it. Ok I'm done rambling. Now go review!!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	7. I will Find my Love

**I will Find My Love Chapter 7 I will Find My Love**

**_Ha you guys got lucky. I wrote you another chapter. This chapter is Edward's POV and he's slightly OOC only slightly. I hope you like it. And this chapter is dedicated to Truelove 4ever she is my top reviewer. She talks to me and reviews every chapter. And I already know who the next chapter is dedicated to. My good friend in vegas. You know who you are. Your name will be here next chapter because you were so helpful. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: Kick it Cullens and Swan !_**

**_Bella: Sorry hun ..._**

**_Emmett: Ha you don't!_**

**_Alice: own us!_**

**_Edward: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!_**

**_Bellas: Heyy I'm wonderful too!_**

**_Edward: Of course love your very wonderful!_**

**_Jasper: too many FEELINGS OF LOVE AHHH!!_**

**_Esme and Carlisle: Edward stop give Jazz a break now!_**

**_Rose: ha Edward's in trouble!!_**

**_More rambling from my favorites fictional little peoples ahhh love you guys!_**

Edward's POV:

I sat in my car outside of my house. I couldn't face Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and most of all Alice. I guess you could say I rejected Bella. We were so close. All our clothes were strewn across the room. And I wanted it. I wanted it bad. But when I looked at her face I knew I couldn't do it. We were going to fast. She was so adorable. And how can you take away something so adorable's virtue? No I would not take away Bella's virginity. I could tell she was hurt. Usually when she's upset she refuses to talk to you. So I knew she was upset because she wouldn't talk to me the whole time I drove her home.

I knew I couldn't sit out in the car much longer. I got out of the car and made my way up to my room. I really wished I could make it up to my room without any contact with my family. My wish was not granted.

"Edward." Alice said in a small voice. I turned around to see her poking her head out of her and Jasper's room. "Why did you hurt her?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why Alice. Alice I couldn't take her virtue. It has to wait. We need to wait." I said struggling for the right words.

" Whatever Edward. I hope she makes you pay." Alice said with so much venom in her voice it scared me. Her words pushed me to limit. I ran to my room crying. I know a really feminine thing to do. But it just hurt. But I had wanted it to I wanted to lose my virginity. If it had been me who was rejected Alice would say the same thing to Bella. At least I think she would. I didn't even bother changing. I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke the next morning to find Alice using my cell phone.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to call Bella. She won't answer her home phone. And I think she turned her cell off. Edward I think you really hurt her." Alice said so fast I almost didn't understand her.

" Let me try." I said sleepily reaching for my phone.

"Fine." she grumbled.

I tried calling Bella till around for around 3:00 p.m. Till I gave up. Then my phone rang. I got excited. It said Bella. Yes she's finally going to call me!

" Bella! Oh Bella I was so worried are you ok listen I'm sorry about last night."I answered hurriedly. She had me worried sick. Why hadn't she been answering me? Did I really hurt her that bad? How could I hurt such a beautiful creature?

" Bella I want to make it up to you." I said with as much honesty as I could

No answer.

"Bella?" I asked. Where was she?

Still no answer. Now I was getting worried.

"Bella? Bella honey are you there?" I said rather loudly. Alice was staring at me with a look that said 'where did she go? Why isn't she answering.'

"Edward I have to go."Bella finally answered rather weakly. Why was she hanging up already?

" But Bella you just called me and..." But it was to late she already hung up. Instead of hearing her sweet voice all I could here was the dial tone.

" She hung up on me." I said to Alice with a slight frown on my face. I saw her brow crease. And then she got a very sarcastic look on her face.

" I wonder why?" Alice snapped sarcastically. That hurt. She was right. I deserved it. Alice walked out of my room. Probably going to report the conversation I had with Bella to the family.

I couldn't understand why this happened. Bella and I were perfect for each other. Why did I have to complicate things? Did Bella still love me? I sat in my room for a few minutes asking myself similar questions. I decided sitting in my room wasn't helping anything. I walked downstairs to find Alice. Maybe she could help me. But where was she? I couldn't find her anywhere.

" Hey Jazz where's Alice?" I asked Jasper.

"Bella wanted to get away for a while." Jasper said with a frown. "So Alice and Rose are taking her away."

"What!?" I yelled. They wouldn't do that to me? Would they? I didn't care. I was furious. They couldn't take my Bella away from me. I stood up and ran to my Volvo. I jumped it, turned the ignition, and floored it. I wouldn't let them take her. I swung around the corner. I could here my tires squeal in protest. But I pushed it harder.

Then I noticed Bella. She looked so sad. Something that beautiful shouldn't wear a frown. I saw Alice and Rose yelling at her for her to get in the car. I think the squeal of my tires startled her because she jumped and fell to the ground. As they were helping her up I stopped the car in front of her house.

"Bella!" I yelled jumping out of the car. I ran over to her and pulled her into my lap and held her. She cried onto my shoulder for what felt like forever. I didn't mind. Having her in my arms was so comfortable. But then she pulled away.

" Edward I'm sorry. I love you. But I have to get away for the weekend." She said with her voice shaking.

"Fine." I sighed. " Alice where you taking her." I demanded. If there were going to take her I had to know where she was. Just in case she needed me.

" No Edward I'm not telling you. I don't want you coming to look for her." Alice insisted.

" Bella don't go stay here we can work it out." I begged. Why couldn't she see she was hurting me to. I wanted to but just couldn't. I couldn't take away her innocence.

" Edward I'll only be gone for one weekend. And besides rejection hurts. You should see how it feels." Bella said beginning to cry again. Her words sent a pang through my heart. She's right it did hurt. Bella kissed me one last time.

" I love you Edward but I need a break." She whispered in my ear.

" I love you to. Promise to call every night." I demanded. I might survive as long as I could hear her voice at night.

" I promise." She said and gave me one last peck before she ran to the car.\

I just stood there frozen watching them drive away. I felt like she had stolen my heart. I felt like it was gone. I just tried to think about the fact that she still loved me. And she would return my heart soon. But soon wasn't enough. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I knew it was stupid to stand here much longer. So I ran back to my Volvo.

When I got home I broke down in front of the door. Jasper and Emmett ran over to me.

"Come on man they will be back soon." Emmett said with a goofy grin. How could he smile when I was visibly in pain. Jasper noticed he stupid grin to and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey man let's go act like depressed girls eat ice cream and watch movies." Jasper said. I had to smile at that. It was true. When Bella would break up with boyfriends in the past or get made fun of at school Alice, Rose, and Bella would eat ice cream and watch chick flicks all night.

"Sure. Go get Rose's stock of Ben and Jerry's." I said with a laugh.

"Sweet!" Emmett yelled.

Less then ten minutes later we were sitting on the couch with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon watching Titanic. Yeah Emmett said the night wasn't right without chick flicks. Which pretty eliminated anything without love scenes or bitchy girls ripping each others hair out. After watching Titanic and The Notebook I realized I wasn't going to wait for Bella. I would figure out where she was and I would go get her. I will Find My Love.

**_Did you like it? Go review if did. Did you like there movie marathon with the Ben and Jerry's? Did you notice this is where the title kicks into the story. Bet you didn't guess the horrible thing that would happen was Alice and Rose taking Bella to Vegas. Nex Chapter up soon._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	8. AHHH they're repulsing!

**I will Find my Love Chapter 8 AHHH They are repulsing!!**

**_First chapter in Vegas! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. They brighten my day! This chapter is dedicated to Eternal-Damnation-In-Love thanks for sharing your Vegasness with me! Oh and Rose likes Bella in this story. Some people were confused about that. And If I mess anything up here just tell me. I've never been to Vegas though. But thats why I have you reviewers like Eternal-Damnation-In-Love!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does._**

Bella's POV:

We drove up to a huge hotel. It was really interesting. Then I saw a huge pirate ship. What the? Why was there a pirate ship at a hotel? Wait there were more pirate ships? Were there people on them? Yep there were people. There were people dancing on the pirate ship.

" Um Alice where are we?" I asked becoming frightened. Why were people dancing on a pirate ship at a hotel?

"Treasure I island silly." Alice stated as if she were trying to say DUH STUPID WHERE ELSE DO PEOPLE DANCE ON PIRATE SHIPS!

" Well um Alice...what exactly is Treasure Island." I said weakly.

" It's only Emmett's favorite hotel in Vegas. But pretty much a pirate themed

hotel. Which we are going to stay at." Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are we staying here?" I asked. Why would we stay at a pirate themed hotel?

Rose answered this time. "Because Bella if Edward finds out we're in Vegas he would never guess we were at Treasure Island. Why you ask. I despise Treasure Island. But I will make a sacrifice for you."

" Thanks." I said sarcastically. But she didn't have time to make a smart alic remark back be cause we pulled up to the entrance of Treasure Island.

A good looking man who looked to be about twenty came and greeted us."Hello Miss Cullen, Miss Hale, and you must be Miss Swan it's nice to meet you." he said winking at me. Uh oh cue the blush. Yup I blushed.

" Hello Dick." Alice said handing him the keys to the Mercedes. Alice and Rose walked right through the entrance greeting everyone in there path by name. I quickly stumbled after them. They walked up to someone named Roxy the Retch. Roxy was wearing an outfit that looked like it was fit for woman in the 1600's not the 21st century.

"Hello _Roxy_." Rose said obnoxiously.

"Hello _Miss Rosy_." Roxy answered obnoxiously.

"Just give me the key." Rose demanded. I looked at Alice with a look that said 'what's up with her'. But Alice just shrugged. Once Rosalie got the key she led us to the elevator. I giggled at the sight of Dick trying to get all of our bags on the elevator. When we got to the room we opened the door. I gasped it was HUGE!

"Alice how many rooms are there in here?" I asked.

"Um four. We only need three. The extra room we can use as our closet." Alice said it like it was natural to have a hotel room with four rooms in it. Whoa the room had an arcade in it. And a jukebox. Oh no it was pirate themed. Ugh this wastorture.

" Thanks Dick." Alice said handing Dick a tip and ushering him out the door. The next thing I knew Alice's yellow chocolate was stuffed in my face.**(a.n. the phone and yes Alice paid extra to make it yellow.) **

"Call Edward." Alice demanded. I reached for the phone but she pulled it away. " Don't tell him where we are ok? No clues. No nothing. He can't find out where we are." Alice said.

" I promise. Now Alice just give me the phone." I said. She handed me the phone and I dialed Edward's cell phone number.

"Alice let me talk to Bella!" Edward demanded.

" Well that was a nice hello." I said giggling.

"Bella? Oh Bella I'm so worried about you. Are you ok?" He said in a rush.

" Edward I'm fine. Your sisters haven't hurt me. Yet." I said eyeing Alice going through my bag with a repulsed look on her face.

"Good. Are you sure you can't tell me where you are?" Edward said trying to sound seductive to make me give in.

"Nope sorry Eddie-poo." I said still watching Alice.

" Bella." he said sounding angry.

"Yes." I said trying to sound innocent.

"Don't call me Eddie-poo." he demanded.

"Fine." I sighed.

" AHHH They are repulsing!!" Alice shrieked. I noticed she was talking about my clothes. "Bella we have to go shopping now! These outfits you packed are awful. You can't wearthese to the show or clubbing!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice!" I hissed. She covered her mouth and gave me and 'oops' look.

"Alice there is nothing wrong with Bella's clothes!" Edward yelled into the phone. "So where are you going clubbing anyways?" Edward asked.

"Clubbing? Um...who said we are going clubbing? I never said we were going clubbing. We're not going clubbing." I answered nervously. I gave Alice the 'help me' look. She ran over an grabbed the phone.

"Listen Edward we are going shopping. Now say your goodbyes. Ok? Ok." Alice hissed into the phone

"I guess that means its time to go." I said to Edward reluctantly. I really wanted to just sit and listen to his velvet voice.

" Bye my Bella. I love you." He said sounding reluctant to.

" Bye Edward I love you to." I said sighing. I hung up. Rose came over to me because I started to cry. " I miss him so much." I sobbed.

"Ugh." Alice groaned. " Come one let's go."

" Alice just because you and Jasper are hunky dory and he knows where you are so if you need him he can come. Edward can't be here for Bella. Shopping can wait a minute." Rose snapped.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice sighed.

"It's ok Alice. Don't worry Rose I'm ready to go." I sniffled.

"Yay!" Alice cheered. She yanked me and rose out the door of our room or rooms, down the elevator, out the front door, and into the car. She started racing down the road.

" Um Alice where are we going?" I asked.

" The Wynn Hotel yay!!" Rose and Alice cheered.

**_Did you guys like it? If you did please review. They make the world go round! Anyone want to give me ideas.Go ahead and suggest some. I need help. Next chapter is in Edward's POV. Bye!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	9. Entertainment?

**I will Find my Love Chapter 9 Entertainment**

**_Heyy guys! Heres chapter 9. This is dedicated to um no one! Wait its dedicated to Sydney and Nicole! I like you people! Ok and Nicole if you can guess what you are just tell me. Oh and I'm putting up a new story tomorrow. Don't worry I'm still doing this one. But you should read it. Ok enjoy this chapter._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer Edward isn't mine!! Ahhhh either is everyone from Twilight! sobs_**

Edward's POV:

After watching Titanic and The Notebook we decided to watch Mean Girls. We were in the middle of stuffing our faces with Ben & Jerry's . Me and Jazz were listening and laughing at Emmett wolf whistling at the girls in lingerie and animal ears my cell phone rang. I just stared at it. The only people that called my cell phone were my family and Bella. Bella! I had totally forgotten about her while I was watching my favorite chick flicks.

I picked up my phone eagerly. I checked the caller ID. I was really hoping and expecting Bella's name to be on the little screen. Nope. Unfortunately it was Alice. Alice! She could give the phone to Bella. Oh my Bella! I might get to talk to my Bella. I grabbed the phone and fumbled to flip it open.

"Alice let me talk to Bella!" I demanded. She will let me talk to Bella. Or I will ring that tiny little neck of hers.

" Well that was a nice hello." Came Bella's sweet voice through giggles. Oh well Alice was safe. I could talk to Bella. I exhaled the air in my lungs. I hadn't even noticed I was holding my breath.

"Bella? Oh Bella I'm so worried about you. Are you ok?" I said in a rush.

" Edward I'm fine. Your sisters haven't hurt me. Yet." She said. My sweet, sweet Bella. They better not hurt her.

"Good. Are you sure you can't tell me where you are?" I said trying to sound seductive to make her give in.

"Nope sorry Eddie-poo."Bella said sweetly. She knows I hate that name.

" Bella." I said angrily.

"Yes."She said sounding innocent. Usually I would break down at that. But not today. She owes me. I'm not giving in to her persuasive ways.

"Don't call me Eddie-poo."I demanded.

"Fine." Bella sighed.

" AHHH They are repulsing!!" I heard Alice shriek."Bella we have to go shopping now! These outfits you packed are awful. You can't wearthese to the show or clubbing!" I heard Alice exclaim. Clubbing? Hmmm. Where does Alice like to go clubbing.

"Alice!" I heard Bella hiss.

"Alice there is nothing wrong with Bella's clothes!" I yelled into the phone. "So where are you going clubbing anyways?" I asked. I may not be giving into her persuasive ways. But would she give in to mine.

"Clubbing? Um...who said we are going clubbing? I never said we were going clubbing. We're not going clubbing." She answered nervously. Apparently they were not going to work. Dammit. I'm not sure how much longer I can last without her.

"Listen Edward we are going shopping. Now say your goodbyes. Ok? Ok." Alice hissed at me into the phone. Wow angry much. I didn't want to say goodbye. I love her. I don't want to stop hearing her soft beautiful voice.

"I guess that means its time to go." Bella's voice came back. Why does she have to go? My Bella. My Bells. My love. I miss her so.

" Bye my Bella. I love you." I said sounding to reluctant. Did she notice.

" Bye Edward I love you to." She said sighing.

Then the line went dead. I was crying again. Why? Why did she leave? I missed her so much. Then Emmett turned to me. He looked at me in pity. But pity soon turned to a goofy smile. Oh no what was he planning.

" Edward, Jasper!" Emmett shrieked. Yes he shrieked like Alice. Jasper looked just as shocked as me.

" Do you guys want some entertainment?" Emmett asked with a goofy grin.

"Entertainment?" Jasper and I both asked. But Emmett didn't answer he just ran into the kitchen for the phone. Great. And Emmett plan. Me and Jasper turned to each other and shrugged.

Then th door bella rang.

"ENTERTAINMENTS HERE!" Emmet yelled.

**_Did you like it? If you did review. Nicole did you figure out what you are? Listen to the Mitch Hansen band. Mitch ROCKS!! All of their songs are about Twilight. Enjoy. Next chapter up soon. Read my new story tomorrow. Its called Like That's True._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

****


	10. Casino Time!

**I will Find my Love Chapter 10 Casino Time!**

**_Here you go. Next chapter. Bella and the girls in Vegas. Yay Shopping! Oh and Nicole you find out what and who you are in the next chapter. This next chapter is dedicated to my friend Amanda. Did you guys read my new story. Go read it! Its call Like That's True. I will be updating that one less. This one is my main priority right now. But I will still update that one. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

_Recap:_

" _Um Alice where are we going?" I asked._

" _The Wynn Hotel Yay!!" Rose and Alice cheered._

Bella's POV:

We drove for a little while past all the lights. Las Vegas was fully alive. **(A.n. ha that's a flyleaf song.)** We drove past countless numbers of clubs and casinos.

"Ok Bella here's the plan! Fist we are going shopping. Then we to the casinos. We would go clubbing. But..." Alice chirped and then zoned out. She had a huge smile on her face. It looked like she was playing a memory again in her head. I then noticed Rose laughing uncontrollably.

"Would someone one mine telling me what we are laughing about?!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell. But I didn't like being left out.

"Alice...Brad...Make...out...left...follow...Jay-Z..." Rose blurted out between laughs.

"Pleas Explain what Alice, Brad, make out, left, follow, and Jay-Z mean." I said trying to calm down.

" Ok." Alice said smiling. " So me and Rose were out clubbing, and guess who we met? We met Brad Pitt!! And he was soooo cute! So we kinda started to hang out with him. And well he thought I was cute to. So he kinda started making out with me. But then I felt really bad about Jasper. So I told Brad to stop. But then he wouldn't stop following me and Rose around. So we had to leave and ho to Jay-Z's new club."

"Alice I don't believe you." I said flatly. Pshh like she had ever made out with Brad Pitt.

"Oh its true." Rose said nodding. She wouldn't stop smiling.

" Give me proof." I said matter of factly.

"Ok." Rose shrugged. She unzipped her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She played with it for a second then forced it into my face. Sure enough on the screen was a picture of Alice making out with Brad Pitt. Wow. Alice always surprises me. I giggled at the next one. It was a picture of Alice smacking Brad. The last one was Alice running away from Brad. Wow. Oh my gosh and they even had a picture of them with Jay-Z.

"So we are not going clubbing because you are afraid to run into Brad?" I asked. Did she really think she was going to see Brad again. Did she think he would remember her.

"No she's just scarred for life." Rose said giggling.

"Its true. He kisses like a wet fish." Alice giggled making fish faces. It made me giggle too. Until we were in a laughing fit.

"We're here!" Alice yelled. We hopped out of the car and walked up to the front door of the Wynn Hotel. Many people asked if we needed a room. But we just told them we were going shopping. We rode the elevator to the shopping area. It was huge! All the stores were Alice's favorite. Prada, Dolce and Gabana, Coach, Chanel, Louis Vouiton, Neiman and Marcus, and many more. She was in heaven.

"Let's got Bella!" Alice screamed. All heads turned on us. There were whistles from men aimed at Rose and Alice. Also jealous glares from women. Was it always like this for them. They were so beautiful it must be. Alice grabbed my hand a pulled me towards Neiman and Marcus.

By the time we had made it through Neiman and Marcus, Prada, Chanel, and some that I didn't know the name of we had over twenty bags each. I thought my arms might fall off. Alice must have noticed my struggles because she called someone on her cell and two young men came over with a cart and pushed our bags around. Wow life was easy with these two. I swear we were shopping for days. But it was only hours. We were enjoying ourselves so much we didn't even realize what time it was. Wow I was actually enjoying shopping.

" Oh no! We ran late! Bella, Rose its Casino Time!" Alice shrieked. I think he shrieks startled the young men pushing our bags around because they jumped and fell down a flight of stairs. It was quiet comical. We laughed at there expense. But we immediately felt bad. Especially me. I trip all the time. I shouldn't be laughing when someone else trips. We raced through the hotel with the young men running after us. We helped them load our bags in the car and raced back to Treasure Island. When we got to the hotel we were greeted by name and ran to the elevators. But they couldn't go fast enough for Alice. She was practically bouncing. When we got to the room Alice threw me into the bathroom and dressed me in some unessential outfit.

"Casino time!" We all yelled together as we raced to the elevators.

**_Did you like it? If you did tell me in a review. Oh and never watch Sald Fingers its strange. Next chapter is Edward's POV. And read my other storie. Yay! I'll update sometime soon. maybe saturday or sunday._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	11. Can I take your picture?

**I will Find my Love Chapter 11 Can I take your picture?**

**_Heyy everyone. I just finished writing this. I enjoyed it alot. On Sunday I will be back to the girls. And Nicole I hope you enjoy your charecter here. Lots of Fun. I'm updating Like That's True to. Ok so go read it after this._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to me!NOT I wish it did! But it belongs to Stephenie Meyer! The awesomest author EVER!_**

_Recap:_

_Then th door bella rang. _

"_ENTERTAINMENTS HERE!" Emmet yelled._

Edward's POV:

I watched as Emmett walked up to the front entrance to answer the door. I really hope Emmett didn't invite strippers again. Rose was pissed last time. I hope he was a little more creative. I just sat there with my Ben & Jerry's looking pitiful.

"Nicole!!" I heard Emmett yell. Nicole? Who the heck is Nicole?

" Yeah yeah, Emmett can we get this over with. I have to be at a party by 12:00." Nicole said sounding bored. It was already 11:30. What was up with Emmett? Who was Nicole?

" Oh late nighter are you?" Emmett asked trying to make small talk. Thats when Nicole first came into sight. I guess she could be considered beautiful. But she wasn't my type. She was Asian with murky black eyes. Her dark hair was just a little past her shoulders. I guess you could say she was about 5'5 just a little taller then Bella. She had a dog tag around her neck. I think it had a skull and cross bones on it. And she had two rubbed bracelets on her left hand.

" Oh my god! What the crap is wrong with this guy!? Emmett who is this? Why is he crying, eating Ben&Jerry's, and watching Mean Girls?" Nicole burst out laughing. Did I really look that pathetic.

" Oh that's my brother Edward." Emmet said smiling "His girlfriend left him. We are trying to make him feel better."

" Bella did not leave me. She went on vacation with your sorry excuses for girlfriends." I cried out defensively.

" Sure sure." Nicole said smiling. " Can I take your picture?"

"What? Fine!" I cried again. As I grabbed a big spoon full of ice cream Nicole took out her cell phone and snapped a picture.

"Cassie's never going to believe this..." Nicole mumbled putting her cell phone back. **( a.n. ha I know nerd! I put my own name in here! Yay!)**

" What are you doing her anyway?" I snapped at Nicole.

"Aerobics." She answered simply.

" Emmett may I speak to you." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Sure thing man." Emmett said goofily. I dragged him into the dining room.

"Emmet why is there an Aerobices instructor in our living room?" I asked through clenched teeth again.

"Checking out aerobics girls ass's isn't against Rose's rules. Its called l-o-o-p-h-o-l-e-s." Emmett stated.

" Um ok..." I said utterly confused.

" Lets go man!" Emmett said dragging me back into the living room. " Jazz lets go!' Emmett yelled once again.

Once we got into the living room Nicole started us off. The whole time Emmett and Jazz were checking her out. Poor girl. I could care less. The only girl I thought was remotely attractive was Bella. She'll be home soon Edward calm down.

"I gotta go to my party. Later Emmett." Nicole said at last. She packed up her stuff and rushed out the door. Then Emmett's cell rang and he ran for it.

**A.n. Ok this part is a little extra I had to put in. Its Nicole's POV of the Entertainment session. I hope you like this Nicole.**

Nicole's POV:

I walked up to the front door of the Cullen Mansion. Great another session with Emmett. I happen to know that he only asks for a session when his girlfriend Rosalie is out of town. This better not take to long. I want to get to Cassie's party by 12:00. And who asks for an aerobics class at 11:30 at night. Apparently Emmett does. I rang the door bell and waited.

"Nicole!!" Emmett said greeting me.

" Yeah yeah, Emmett can we get this over with. I have to be at a party by 12:00." I

" Oh late nighter are you?" Emmett asked me I think trying to make small talk. That's when I noticed this reall hot guy. He was sitting on the coach eating Ben&Jerry's, crying, and watching Mean Girls. He looked like a freakin preppy girl who just got dumped!

" Oh my god! What the crap is wrong with this guy!? Emmett who is this? Why is he crying, eating Ben&Jerry's, and watching Mean Girls?" I burst out laughing. He looked really pathetic.

" Oh that's my brother Edward." Emmet said smiling "His girlfriend left him. We are trying to make him feel better." Aw poor guy. He must have really liked her. Especially since this is what he stooped to. I mean guys don't cheer themselves up this way.

" Bella did not leave me. She went on vacation with your sorry excuses for girlfriends." Edward cried out defensively.

" Sure sure." I said smiling. " Can I take your picture?" I wanted to show Cassie this pathetic boy crying over a girl

"What? Fine!" Edward cried again. I took out my cell phone and snapped a picture.

"Cassie's never going to believe this..." I mumbled putting my cell phone back.

" What are you doing her anyway?" Edward snapped at me.

"Aerobics." I answered simply.

" Emmett may I speak to you." Edward growled through clenched teeth.

"Sure thing man." Emmett said goofily. I watched as Edward dragged Emmett into the dining room.

When they came back we started aerobics. I could have sworn they were checking out my ass the whole time. Except for Edward. He just kept to himself. Probably not over this Bella girl yet.

"I gotta go to my party. Later Emmett."I said grabbing my stuff and rushing out the door. I stood on there porch and let out a deep breath. Ha wait till I tell Cassie. Edward Cullen is screwed up over some chick eating Ben&Jerry's ha!

**_Did you guys like it? If you did tell me in a review. Nicole did you like your charecter? I did! I was in there! Did you see me! Ha sorry I know I'm a nerd. Ok go read and review my other story Like That's True! Pleasssssse! Love you guys! Review! Next chapter up sunday!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	12. Back Together

**I will Find my Love Chapter 12 Back Together**

**_Ok this was supposed to be wayyy different but everyone kept pressuring me to put Bella and Edward back together. So here you go. And I'm not done. I have lots more to go. They are gonna go back to school. All kinds of stuff. But here you go._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

Bella's POV:

We were driving back to the hotel. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the hotel's casino. When we got in it smelled like alcohol and smoke. There were grubby looking men, showgirls, hookers, and any other kind of person you would expect to see in Vegas.

" Ok here's your ID Bells." Alice said handing me a card. It had my picture but it said I was 21.

" Alice..." I stammered staring blankly at the card.

"Bella just go and enjoy yourself." Alice ordered. I nodded my head and Rose guided me to the slot machines. I really was enjoying myself. Rose and I were earning tons of money. I was awesome at gambling. And it gave me a kind of high when I won. I could tell Alice was enjoying herself too. Every time I saw her she had a huge grin on her face. Me and Rose were in line to play poker when a large man that could put Emmett to shame came up to me and grabbed my arm. Fear ran through my veins.

"Let go of me." I snapped at the man pulling away.

" Come with me." The man barked at me and Rose. I was about to scream but he pulled me away. I noticed he had a friend. And his friend had Alice.

"Your under arrest for using false Ids" The large man said. I was trembling as he snapped handcuffs on my wrists.

The large men drove us to the police station. He threw us into a cell. A few minutes later he took us out of the cell and said we had one call. We stood there debating on who to call. We couldn't call Charlie. He would be furious. And he was on a week long fishing trip anyways. We couldn't call Carlisle or Esme. They would be furious too. And they went to a medical convention together. I couldn't call Edward. He would be lethal. Nope Edward was not an option. Emmett and Jasper! They wouldn't be angry. The worst they would do was laugh at us. . Once we agreed on calling Emmett and Jasper Rose grabbed the phone and dialed Emmett's cell.

Emmett's POV:

Just as Nicole was leaving my cell phone rang. Sexy Back echoed through the house.

" Talk to me." I answered.

" Em! Oh Emmett! Its Rose! Listen Emmett I need you and Jasper to come bail us out!" Rosalie's sexy voice burst into my ear. Wait bail. Like out of Jail? Ha!

" Rose do you mean like bail you out of jail?" I said laughing.

" Yes Emmett! Come bail us out! But don't let Edward see you!" Rose yelled.

" Ok...ok let me get this straight. You want me and Jazz to come to Vegas at 12:00 o'clock at night to bail you out of jail?" I stammered still laughing.

" Yes stupid now go!" Rose yelled one last time before the line went dead. I threw my phone on the counter and ran to find Jazz. When I found him I hurriedly explained what we had to do. We grabbed our wallets and ran to the garage. When we got to my Jeep you'll never guess who we found leaning on the hood. Edward.

" So you guys going to bail the girls out in _Vegas." _Edward sneered.

"Um..yeah." I gulped "How did you find out?" I asked. What was he and FBI agent. Ha! FBI agent Edward.

" Emmett you practically yelled it. I was standing in the room next to you. You really are stupid." Edward laughed.

" Yeah so we are going to go now." I stammered inching towards my jeep.

"Oh I don't think you are." Edward hissed. Wow he was scary. Then he jumped us. The next thing I know me and Jazz are sitting in the coat closet tied up. With the door locked. Damn that boy was good.

Edward's POV:

After I put Emmett and Jasper in the closet I grabbed my wallet and ran out to my Volvo. Vegas! How did I not figure that out before? It was so obvious. I drove as fast as I could. And within I few hours I welcomed the lights of Vegas eagerly. Yes! I would get to see my Bella very soon. I drove up to the Las Vegas police department and ran inside. I was greeted by a large man.

"Are you here for the three ladies crying in the cell?" the large man asked. They were crying?

" Pretty Blonde? Pixie with black hair? Beautiful petite brunette? I asked.

"Yep that's them." The large man said chuckling.

Bella's POV:

After we called Emmett we were guided back to our cell. Then the tears began to run.

" Alice..." I sniffled. " I want to go home."

" Me too." Rose cried.

" I miss Jazz." Alice whimpered.

" I miss Emmett." Rose sobbed.

" I miss Edward" I cried out.

We sobbed and cried on each others shoulders for what seemed like hours. When I checked the time. It had been hours. Alice, Rose, and I have been crying for are boyfriends for hours. Hopefully Edward would figure me for leaving. Then I heard the cell door slide.

" Thank you." A velvet voice said.

" No problem." The large mans voice answered.

I looked up to see and angel. Edward! He was here. Was I dreaming? No he was really here.

" Edward!" I exclaimed jumping into his arms. " I missed you so much!"

" I missed you too love." Edward whispered holding me close. I turned to look at his face. It looked pained. Why was he so sad? I leaned it to kiss him. And he gladly leaned in to. The kiss was soft and gentle. Full of passion and love.

" I love you Edward." I sniffled.

" I love you to Bella. Pleas don't ever leave me again." Edward breathed.

" Never." I vowed.

" Ahem..." Rose interrupted. " Where are Emmett and Jasper?"

Edward just smiled mischievously.

**_Did you like it? If you did tell me in a review. Next chapter up Tuesday! Updating my other story to! Yay! Any ideas for this story? Tell me them!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	13. EwwwSickos!

**I will Find my Love Chapter 13 Ewww...Sickos!**

**_I hope you like this Chapter. Its the first time I've ever done Jasper's POV but I hope you like it. Next Chapter Bella's POV all mushy gushy playing strip poker.. I hope you like it._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does._**

Back in the closet Jasper's POV:

After Edward stuffed us into the closet we tried busting down the door, calling for help, and we also just tried sitting and waiting. But we are teenage boys. We can be a little impatient. We decided that while we were in the closet we would play truth or dare. So far it had been pretty hard to do Emmett's dares without my arms. Now it was Emmett's turn to dare.

" You know Jazz I've never kissed a guy before." Emmett said with a mischievous smile.

" Emmett where is this going?" I said becoming terrified of what my dare was.

" I dare you to kiss me." Emmett said proudly.

" What?" I stammered not believing he just told me to kiss him.

" I dare you Jasper Hale to kiss me Emmett Cullen on the lips." Emmett said slowly. I wasn't stupid. I knew what he said.

" Emmett I'm not going to kiss you!" I yelled. If my arms weren't tied up I would have knocked him senseless by now.

" Yes you are. I dared you." I goraned. I couldn't back out of the dare. Emmett, Edward, and almost everyone else would make fun of me if I backed out. So I drew in a deep breath. I leaned in and I felt Emmett's lips touch mine. It felt strange. Then I heard giggling.

" Jazz! I thought you loved me!" Alice accused jokingly. Me and Emmett were so wrapped up in our little shudders Kiss we must not have noticed the girls and Edward open the closet door. I saw Bella giggling against Edward's shoulder. Rose was in hysterics and Alice was trying to keep a hurt expression and was failing miserably.

" Emmett dared me!" I yelled. I had to keep some shred of dignity. I changed my mind. They were going to make fun of me more now then they would have If I backed out. Ugh.

" Jasper I was gone for one day and you go gay on me!" Alice fake sobbed. It sounded terrible. There were to many laughs mixed in. I turned to Emmett and growled.

" Don't be mad at me bro. Edward set you up. He told me to dare you to kiss me when I heard them coming through the door." Emmett confessed.

" When!?" I demanded. How could he have told him when I wasn't around.

" I whispered it to him when I was closing the closet door." Edward choked out between laughs.

" I! Uh! I hate you Edward Cullen!" I yelled. Then I tried to get up to run after him forgetting I was tied up. I ended up just falling on my face which caused everyone to laugh even more. When I looked up Emmett was untied and smiling. He reached down and picked me up.

"Emmett! What are you doing?!" I screamed like a little girl. Ahhh why did I do that. I felt Emmett's whole body with laughter.

" Aww is little Jasperina scared of big Emmett?" Emmett asked in the stupidest baby voice I have ever heard.

" Emmett let him go." Alice said menacingly. Oh how I loved Alice. Emmett put me down and untied me.

" Are you ok?" Alice asked sweetly.

" I am now that you're here.'" I said smiling. She smiled back and leaned and kissed me. Feeling her small frame against mine felt amazing. I had missed her so much. I looked up to see Edward and Emmett in the same position as me. Smiling at there loves holding them close.

" Strip Poker!" I yelled. They all began to run from the room. " As Is!" I called. They all groaned.

" Only if you kiss me again." Emmett said smiling.

" Ok." I said shrugging. Anything for strip poker. Me and Emmett leaned in and pecked each other on the lips.

" Ewww...Sickos"! Alice yelled.

**_Did you like it? If you did tell me in a review. I'm updating Thursday! And since I love you guys so much I'm taking my labtop to a ski resort with my family so I can update this weekend. Ok? Ok. I worked my butt off to get this done. Any ideas for strip poker? Tell me, Oh and I'm getting less reviews I want more. Or updates come slower. I need motivation._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	14. What is Bella wearing?

**I will Find my Love Chapter 14 What is Bella wearing?**

**_Ok I really don't like this chapter. I don't know shit about strip poker so I just did the actualy stripping. And its kind of short. Here you go._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does._**

Edward's POV:

Jasper has just called strip poker as is. Grr I need layers. Bella is going to strip me down to nothing. I just know it. Then again that wouldn't be so bad. Stop Edward Stop! I say Alice whispering something Jasper's ear. What was up with them.

" Come on Bella!" I heard Alice yell.

" What? Why do they get to leave?" I spluttered angrily.

" Trust me brother this is for you." Jasper said smiling.

Ball's POV:

Alice rushed me up to her room.

" Bella." she kissed.

" What Alice?" I asked.

" I have something for you to wear. Its for Edward." Alice stammered.

" OOOOooooooooook." I giggled.

Alice yanked me into the closet. She quickly dressed me in a white lace corset a white lacy thong and white fish nets. Then she pulled my T'shirt and jeans over the lingerie.

" Alice you're a genius." I laughed.

" Lets go." She beckoned me with one hand.

We ran down the stairs and plopped onto the floor.

" Are you guys ready." I giggled.

We all smiled and decked out the cards. After starting out I was the first to ask someone to strip down.

" Edward take of your shirt." I said smiling.

" Fine." he grumbled.

He began to unbutton his shirt.

" No." I said. He looked at me confused. "Let me help you with that."

I reached over to his shirt and gently began to unbutton it. As my fingers grazed his bear chest his breathed picked up. I smiled at him once I slid his shirt down his arms.

" Ok who's turn is it now." Alice chirped. And the game started again.

Next it was Edward's turn to pick.

" Bella take off your shirt." Edward sneered.

I gladly pulled my shirt off. Edward's eyes widened as his eyes ran over my lacy white corset.

" What is Bella wearing?" Edward asked in disbelief.

" What you don't like it?" I said trying to sound hurt.

"I love it." He smiled. " You are beautiful.

I smiled and sat back down. Next it was Edward's turn again.

" Bella take off your pants." Edward said smiling.

I smiled back at him and slid my pants off. He gasped again. I saw his eyes running over my thong and fish nets. He pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to kiss him urgently. Just then I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked over to find Esme and Carlisle in the door way.

" What is Bella wearing?" Carlisle asked.

**_Did you like it? If you did tell me in a review. Ok? Update Saturday it will be better I promise._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	15. Revenge is Sweet

**I will Find my Love Chapter 15 Revenge is Sweet**

**_PLEASE READ!: Heyy everyone. I am so sorry I didn't update saturday like I said I would. I was on a ski trip with no internet. But here it is. I promise I will update soon. Oh and did you here about the open casting for Jacob! Doesn't that suck! Why didn't they do open casting for everyone!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine its Stephenie's!_**

Bella's POV:

Carlisle looked at me and my utterly inappropriate form. I looked into Esme's sweet eyes. She looked . . . pleased? Why in the world was she pleased. Pleased that Carlisle or Charlie are going to skin me alive. Or as Emmett would say pleased that Edward was getting some action.

" Bella may. I ask why you are stripped down to your lingerie?" Carlisle laughed. Maybe he wasn't angry. Maybe he wouldn't tell Charlie. I looked down at Edward. I still straddling his waist. He didn't look at all embarrassed. Why wasn't Edward embarrassed that his parents saw us in this position?

" Strip poker." I muttered to Carlisle. He began to laugh.

" And Alice made you wear that. Right?" He laughed.

" Yes. How did you know?" I asked somewhat confused. How could he guess so easily and not be angry about it?

" Alice and Jasper did the same thing to Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle answered. No way! They set me up! I turned to Alice and Jasper eyes narrowed. I gave them the awful evil Bella stare of doom! They looked scared.

" You set me up!" I growled at Alice and Jasper. I stood up and prepared to hunt. Alice let out a scream and grabbed Jasper.

" Jasper she is going to kill you!" Alice shrieked. She began tugging him toward the door. Jasper didn't look scared anymore. He just looked amused.

" I'm not the only one you should be worried about." I looked back at Edward with a pleading look. He nodded his head. He walked up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

" Anything for you love." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled confidently. We both got into our chasing stance. This time it was Jasper who screamed like a little girl. We began to chase them around the house. Jasper was soon hiding in his closet protecting his books. While Alice was protecting her closet with his books.

" You guys do know you have a punishment!" I hissed at them.

" Yes." They whimpered.

" What's their punishment?" Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled mischievously.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Two hours later their punishments were in action. Jasper was being forced to get a make over from Rose and me. While Alice a make over from Edward and me. Not so bad. Ha! It's pure torture. If you only knew what we had planned for them.

I started with Alice. Edward was smiling at me beautifully. I think he was Excited. I grabbed all different kinds of makeup removers. I wiped away all Alice's makeup. I let Edward redo it. And I will tell you Edward sucks at doing makeup. Alice's dark blue eyeliner came out at least and inch bellow her eye. She looked like a racoon. Her eyeshadow was way to dark. And it went up above her eyebrows. Her lip stick wasn't put perfectly on her lips. Poor Alice. Her mascara was the sloppiest I have ever seen mascara be. I smiled at Edward at his job well done.

" I love you and your bad makeup skills." I said to Edward smiling.

" Thanks. I love you and your diabolical schemes." Edward said smiling back. We leaned in and kissed. Our lips were moving as one.

" Excuse me girl with bad makeup her who wants to get this over with." Alice yelled separating us. Are next part of our plan went into action. I got to pick out her outfit. I picked out a sweat shirt and sweat pants. She groaned.

" Bella how long do I have to look like this?" She groaned again.

" For the whole school day tomorrow." I smiled. Her mouth popped open and hung there.

" Bella you can't be serious!" Alice wailed.

" Oh she is." Edward laughed. Alice actually began to cry. I was about to give in when I looked down. I was still wearing the corset, thong, and fish nets. I remembered how embarrassed I was. No way was I giving in.

" Sorry Alice your wearing it." I said sounding very determined.

"No!" Alice wailed again.

"That's what you get for setting me up!" I barked. I grabbed Edward's hand and walked out of the room giggling at Alice's pitiful form. Messy makeup, clothes that didn't fit her right, and she hunched over trying to get tears to come out. I turned back around.

" Alice stop trying to cry. If you cry, your makeup will run and you'll look even worse." I giggled. Realization crossed her face. She threw her head back and screamed while trying to get rid of the tears she had finally suppressed. Edward and I both began to laugh. Revenge was sweet. I grabbed Edward's hand and began to skip to Rose and Emmett's bathroom.

"Jasper's turn!" I shrieked. I heard another girlish scream. But it wasn't Rose screaming out of excitement. It was Jasper. Screaming out of sheer and utter fear. Ha! I gave Edward a kiss and bounded into Rose and Emmett's room.

What I found in their room was hilarious. Emmett was holding back a frantic Jasper. Tears were streaming down Jasper's face.

"Jazz I'm not going to torture you. Just give you a make over and make you wear it to school." I giggled. He threw his head back and screamed. He threw all of his strength in getting away from Emmett. But he did not succeed. It didn't look like Emmett had to put in any effort to restrain him.

"Jasper it will be over before you know it. You shouldn't have set me up." I sneered. He sighed and sat down in a chair. I and Rose went to work. We put a good bit of makeup on him. We curled his hair. Then we picked out his outfit. He was wearing tall strappy heels. Pink strapless dress. He looked like and oversized Shirley Temple.

It was quite comical. I and Rose laughed for what felt like forever. While Jasper just stood and sulked for what felt like forever. Which caused us to laugh even more. I couldn't wait to send Jasper to school tomorrow.

"Girls! Emmett, Edward! Time for dinner!" Esme yelled. Which caused us to laugh at Jasper's open mouthed expression.

"I am not a girl!" He yelled at Esme. "Did you tell her?" He snapped at me.

" May-beh" I said rocking back and forth on my heels. Ma and Rose giggled and ran downstairs for dinner. Jasper followed sulking behind us.

**_Did you like it? If you did tell me in a review! I need help with this story!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	16. Get a room!

**I will Find my Love Chapter 16 Get a room!**

**_PLEASE READ! I am so sorry I havn't been updating lately! I have been so off track. But now I am back on track! Here I am! I hope you like this chapter. Oh and it's dedicated to Nicole and Damien (you lucky lucky girl)._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie does! Lucky her!_**

Bella's POV:

I woke up the next morning on Alice's floor curled up in a sleeping bag. The sun was not shining. Of course. I mean come on. We are in Forks. It's never sunny in Forks. I whirled my head around the room. No Alice. She was probably getting ready for school.

I crawled out of my sleeping bag and rubbed under my eyes. I felt like I do every morning before school. Crap. I felt like crap. I sighed. Maybe Esme made me something good for breakfast. I sighed again and began to lug myself down the stairs. I heard talking a dishes clanking.

I heard Esme's sweet laughter ring out. Probably something Emmett said. He is always making people laugh. As I walked into the kitchen I was greeted with things like, good morning sleeping beauty, howdy doo, and people just saying good morning Bella.

I was also greeted by arms around my waist and someone nibbling my ear. I smiled widely and spun around to a smiling Edward.

" Good morning." He said sweetly. "Are you ready to go to school and tell every poor guy who has a crush on you your taken."

"I only know two guys that have a crush on me! And one doesn't even go to our school!" I defended. The only two people I could think of were Mike and Jacob. Mike I had deserted outside the restaurant to run off with Edward. Jacob. Jacob has been my friend for a while. But not as long as Edward. I knew Jacob liked me as more then a friend. He was younger then me and immature. I could never think of him as more then a friend. And I think he realized that. He hasn't been calling me so much anymore.

"Only two you know about!" Edward slurred. I rolled my eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. But my simple peck didn't satisfy him. He pulled be in for a more forceful kiss. I ran my leg up and down his glad that I had shaved last night. He smiled and pulled away.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

" Ok you two. Bella come eat breakfast." Esme said sweetly. I sat down at the table next to Edward. Esme delt out all the plates and we dug in. I smiled the whole time. They had such a great...well...family atmosphere. I didn't get that at home with Charlie. He usually wasn't home for dinner.

When we finished eating we all ran up stairs to get dressed. I was now more fashionable thanks to Alice over the years. I pulled on a fitted shirt, leggings, and a mini skirt. I brushed through my straight brown hair quickly. Pulled on my favorite sneaker flats and bounded down the stairs. I grabbed my bag and ran to the car.

I jumped in the front seat of the Volvo next to Edward. He smiled his crooked grin at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

" Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head silently. Then I noticed everyone else was in the car. We drove and winded down the roads towards our school. We all hoped out together. Alice and I were laughing at the fact that Emmett hit his head on the way out.

" Let's go. I want to show you off." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled at him. He was sweet. I hardly deserved him. He grabbed my hand and we made our way to the front doors of the school. I noticed all the eyes on our hands. I guess they we are used to us just being friends.

We got to the front door I reached out to open the door. But Edward grabbed my hand before I could reach the handle. He pulled my hand to his face a and sighed.

"Remember this Bella. No matter what anyone says I still love you." Edward whispered sweetly.

" Nothing will happen Edward. It's just school. But I love you too. You overreacting fool." I laughed quietly. He smiled me his crooked grin and gave be a short but sweet kiss before he gave me back my hands. I reached out for the door and pulled it open. I giggled at him when he muttered something about to eager to leave him.

" Edward Cullen. We just can't be late silly!" I playfully smacked him one the arm. But when I was about to run away like I usually do, he growled playfully and pulled into his chest.

"Not so fast. I want one more kiss." He hissed at me. A sudden feeling of love and passion took over me and I leaned in to him. Our lips met at first in a perfectly innocent kiss. But it wasn't enough. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip asking for permission to enter. He granted it. I slid my tongue in to meet his. We moved our mouths in tune for a few minutes before I heard Emmett's voice ring out above all others.

"Get a room! Geez we're in school. Even me and Rose aren't that bad!" Emmett scolded playfully in a whiney voice. I smiled against Edward's lips. Edward did the same. We separated and gave him one last peck before I ran off to homeroom.

**_Did you like it? If you did tell me in a review! And again sorry about the delayed updates! Any ideas for this story? Tell me!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	17. AN 1 and hopefully only

_**Heyy everyone this is an A/N. I might not be able to get on for a while if I got a bad grade in reading. Report cards come out tomorrow. So I might lose computer. But I might not. Pray for me. Pray for a B. I don't care if it's a low one or a high one. Pray for a B. Otherwise no updates for a while. Pray hard! Soooo sorry. I love you all.**_

_**Cassie/Bella**_


	18. Cassie is back!

**Guess what ladies and if there are any gentlemen (which I don't think there are. (Unless Damien is with Nicole when she reads this :D I miss you Nicole PM me please!) Yus) Cassie is back!! Yay! You guys have probably already guessed that I didn't get a B. Well yeah I got a 74. Booooo Cassie! But I got progress reports today! (Well I guess it's tomorrow now because it's like one o'clock in the morning!) But yeah I'm back, went up to an 89 (That's a B!), and I'm updating soon. And thank you to all who prayed for me. Your reviews were so sweet**! **But PM with ideas for either one of my stories! Oh and listen to Your Call by Second Serenade.**

**Cassie/Bella (That was really long! Oh well! PC OUT!!! Love ya!)**


	19. Challenging Mike

**I will Find my Love Chapter 17 Challenging Mike**

**_I'm back baby! yeah BOOM CHICKA WAH WAH! Ok yeah I'm just glad I'm Updating! Pm me !_**

**_Cassie Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah well you know I don't own Twilight yada ayd uad yad..._**

Bella's POV:

Homeroom was extremely boring. It was the usual. Mike wouldn't stop talking to me. Lauren was giving me hateful looks. Mrs. Hinshaw was putting everyone to sleep. Ugh. Just a few more minutes Bella then we go to first period. First period was my first class with Edward and we sat right next to each other. But seriously since when did homeroom last this long.

Finally the bell rang and I began to race out the door. I was about halfway down the hall when I heard someone calling my name. Ugh. It was Mike.

"Bella! Bella! Hey Bella!" Mike shrieked while waving his arms like a maniac. When he finally caught up to me he was out of breath. "Hey huh huh Bella huh huh I was wondering huh huh If you would huh got to the movies with me Friday." Mike huffed smiling at the end triumphently like he was so sure I would say yes.

"Sorry Mike I have a date with my boyfriend Friday." I said smiling triumphently myself. His face fell drastically he permanent smile lines or maybe they were from talking so much...anyways his smile lines were distorted by his frown.

"Your boyfriend? You don't have a boyfriend." Mike mumbled.

"Yes Mike I do." I giggled. I know it was rude but why would I lie about having a boyfriend? Only losers with no imaginations would use that as an excuse.

"Who is it then?" Mike said challenging. It was plain to see that he was proud of himself for thinking of this.

"Edward Cullen." I said chellenging him to call my bluff.

"Yeah right. Everyone knows you guys are just firends." Yup Mike just called my bluff! And I wasn't even bluffing! Then I felt the arms of an angel around my waste.

"Hello love." Edward whispered. "Is there a problem here Newton." Now Edward was challenging Mike.

"How much is she paying you." Mike acused with a smug expression.

"Bella's not paying me anything Newton! She really is my girlfriend you moron!" Edward laughed/yelled. I started laughing at Mike's expression. He just realized we weren't lying and he was terrified. Terrified of Edward that is. Mike gathered himself and scrambled off. Me and Edward both laughed at how idiotic he was and looked.

"Let's go we don't want to be late." Edward grabbed my hand and walked me to first period. Health ugh. And today we were learning about Human Sexuality. Great what a great thing to learn about when you are sitting next to your boyfriend. Especially when your boyfriend is unbelievably gorgeous and you are ordinary, and the whole time all you can worry about is whether or not he looks at you sexuality. I groaned and we walked hand in hand to class.

We got rude looks from Mike, Lauren, and the teacher as we walked in.

"Your late." Mr. Banner barked.

"Sorry." We both muttered. God chill Mr. Banner we're only late by a minute. He must be sexually deprived if he's stuck teaching this class. Loser.

Me and Edward made our way to our seats and sat down quietly. He smiled at me and laughed quietly. Then the video started. We all groaned. Great, let the awkwardness begin.

_**Review please!**_

_**Cassie Bella**_


	20. Rosey's POV!

**I will Find my Love Chapter 18 Rosey's POV!**

**_PLEASE READ!: Ok this is a total filler chapter. I don't know where to go with this story. I have been asking for ideas and nobody has given me any. Now either give me ideas or I give this story a shitty ending and start a new story that I have a great idea for. So you better give me ideas. I have now ideas for this story._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Rose and selfabsorption or anything esle Twilight related._**

Rosalie's POV:

During homeroom I snuck into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Could I get anymore beautiful? Nope! With my beautiful platinum blonde hair, deep blue eyes, ten skin, perfect curves, and of course my fabulous fashion sense. No wonder boys couldn't resist.

But there was only one guy I really wanted to see my perfection. Emmett. He was almost as perfect as me. Such strong muscles, brown curly hair, light brown eyes, big hands,...yep almost perfect. Staring at myself was useless so I left the bathroom.

Standing outside the door was Emmett. He smiled at me and I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the closet. Oh so that's what he wanted. I gladly followed him. We opened the closet door and hurried inside.

I won't go into to details but you know we did stuff. Then the door flew open. Oh no we were caught. But instead of an adult it was Edward and Bella. And they were laughing at us. I yelled at them to my hearts content.

"You guys watch out! PAYBACKS A BITCH!" I finished off. Oh my god! It was lunch time. So I ran to the cafeteria. I needed to talk to Alice.

**_I need ideas or this will be just another shitty storie. I'm not finished with Like That's True so if your reading that I need ideas for it to._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	21. You wouldn't!

**I will Find my Love Chapter 19 You wouldn't!**

**_Please Read!Ok this chapter is really suckish, but I need to rap this story up. So, the next chapter will be my last. tear tear My first fanfiction, almost done. But I have a new story I'm writing, which will be up soon after this one finishes. Look out for it. For those of you reading my story Like That's True I will be updating tomorrow, and I am no where near through with it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these fabulous charecters! Steph does!_**

Bella's POV:

Years have gone by, we all finished high school. We were all surprised when Emmett passed, but we were very proud of him. We all went through the task of finding the right college. We all picked our majors, we all stayed together and went to Dartmouth. We had a party for Emmett because he qualified. I will always remember how big his smile when he opened his acceptance letter. We had all gotten them on the same day, there were screams all over the Cullen's house as we each opened our letter. Rose had cautiously crept downstairs.

"Emmett sweety did you get in?" She had asked. Her turned to her with a sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Rosey I can't open it I'm to nervous." He bellowed.

"You can do it Emmy." Rose had said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He drew in a deep breath and ripped open the envelope. We all held our breath as he opened the letter. A huge grin spread across his face. We already knew the answer but we still asked. He smiled at us.

"I made it in guys! I'm going to Dartmouth!" Emmett cheered. He pulled Rosalie into his arms and slammed a big wet kiss on her lips. We all laughed and jumped around. Of course Alice had to have a party.

We all have just graduated college. But during our college years all the guys proposed. We each had different reactions. Rosalie had a wild night with Emmett, Alice went shopping with Jasper, and Edward and I went out to dinner and spent the night together. Esme and Carlisle bought us a huge house in Portland once we got out off school and now we're all living together. Life is great. Emmett and Rose are married, and so are Edward and I. But Alice's wedding is slowly creeping up on us.

For the past month we have done nothing but plan Alice's wedding. It took forever to fins a dress to Alice's liking that can be made to her size. Lately I've noticed I haven't been feeling well and I've been gaining some wight. I have been eating perfectly well, I asked Rose what she thought and she handed me a home pregnancy test.

I'm sneaking into the bathroom when Edward spots me.

"Heyy Bells. What's that you have in your hand?" Oh shit!

"Um nothing women things." He smiled and ran to me. He grabbed the pregnancy test and his eyes grew wide.

"Do you seriously think your pregnant?" I blushed and nodded my head. "Well go test!" He said excitedly pushing me into the bathroom. I came out smiling and he burst into joyful chuckles.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He screamed. We heard Rose and Alice's screams and giggles. Edward kissed me all over and laughed and smiled forever. I was so glad that he was so excited about this. I walked downstairs and smiled at Rose. I saw the mischievous glint in her eye. I then remembered what she said to me so many years ago.

"Payback's a bitch.." Rose whispered. I gasped.

"Rosey you wouldn't do anything to my baby!" I yelled covering my stomach. Surprise and hurt crossed her eyes.

"Of course not! I'm just going to spoil her so she's just as obnoxious as me." Rose smirked.

"You wouldn't!" I shrieked. "What if it's a boy?" I smiled smugly.

"I'll have Emmett form him into an Emmett junior." Rose snapped.

"No!!" Both I and Edward screamed.

"What's wrong with me?" Emmett bellowed pouting.

"Nothing Emmy." Rose said sweetly. She smiled at me evily and walked off. Edward pulled me into his arms. He kissed me sweetly and smiled.

"We're going to be parents." He smiled. I sighed contently. My life was perfect. I ran to the phone to tell my mom.

**_1...2...3...que sqeuling! Yes they are married! And yes Bella is pregnant! Whoo! Now go review. Remember next chapter is the last._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	22. Rosey and Emmy Jr

**I will Find my Love Chapter 20 Rosey and Emmy Jr.**

**_PLEASE READ! Ok so if you have been paying attention you should know that this is the last chapter. It's short and suckish and I don't like it. But I had to wrap this story up. I really need you to read my paragraph at the end and please review. It's all over my first fanfict...tears up_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: No matter how sad it makes me to end this story it makes me even sadder to say thath Twilight is not mine and that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Whoooo runon!_**

Bella's POV:

Six years later and me and Edward have our own little girl and little boy. Our little angel Cadence or Cady is a mini Rosalie. Sometimes we call her Rosey Jr. She loves to shop at age 5 and is always twirling her thick bronze colored hair. She was lucky she got her daddy's hair. But unfortunately she got my boring brown eyes. She has my full lips and is absolutely beautiful.

Our little son Everett is a mini Emmett, we call him Emmy Jr. He got my hair and his daddy's eyes. Everett plays sports and talks like Emmett. He flirts with girls ranging from ages 3 (his age) to age 20. It's quite comical.

Are life couldn't be any better. With Rose and Emmett expecting and Alice and Jazze's little girl Sophia. She has her mom's hair her dad's eyes and most likely they say her mother's height. Sophia is just like her mom and her and Cady get along great.

Since well all have our mini's I get to make Rosey's kid just like me. If it's a boy it's Jasper's mini. Ugh, ha I'm pulling for a girl. So is everyone else. Rose wants a girl to spoil and so does Em. Edward wants another niece and so does Jazz. But surpisingly Alice and Everett are on the boy side. Everett doesn't want to be the only boy, and Alice wants to shop for another boy.

"Bella..." His green eyes smiled at me. Not Everett's, Edward's

"Hi..." I breathed.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

With our love we kissed. We kissed the way we always did, the way we always will. Always and forever.

**The End!**

**_PLEASE READ: Yes the end! That's it ya'll. Tell your friends about the story and have them read it. Mark me on author alert I have a new story I'm posting tomorrow. Here's the preview:_**

Bella and Rosalie were best friends back when Rosalie was a human. One night and Bella's 16th birthday party Rosalie hears Bella screaming, she goes to find her but she isn't there. Rose goes into hysterics and sends a search party after Bella, they find nothing. A year after Bella is claimed dead Rosalie's life has fallen apart, Rose has given up. One night Rose's mom has enough and they get in a huge fight. Rose runs away, she's attacked and raped. Carlisle finds her on the point of death and changes her. 50 years later Rosalie is still mourning Bella's death. Though she is married to Emmett something is still missing, Bella. What happens when a new vampire comes to Forks on the anniversary of Bella's death? It's uncanny how much she looks like Bella, and her name is Isabella Swan. When Rosalie finds out what really happened to Bella she might learn that the truth hurts more then the lies. and what will she do when her 'brother' Edward and Bella start to fall in love?

**_How does it sound to you? If you like it put me on author alert and I will post it tomorrow. Thanks for reading my story. I hope you liked it. tear tear first fanfiction over. Review please!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


End file.
